Various types of luggage systems are widely used by travelers across the world. The wheeled suitcases and other rolling luggage systems are the most popular with the travelers. However, many airlines have tightened their luggage requirements and security measures have become increasingly strict. Therefore, the travelers are often forced to waste time to check-in the luggage and then wait for the luggage to show up on the conveyor belt at airports. Further, it is difficult to roll these suitcases upstairs and across rough surfaces like cobblestones or broken streets.
Travelers may prefer to use backpacks while traveling. Backpacks have been widely used across the world for a number of years. They are designed to carry school-books, clothing, hiking equipment, sports equipment and electronic equipment. However, backpacks do not provide a professional look to the traveler. Further, backpacks have only one opening at the top. Therefore, the travelers have to dig into the bag from the top to retrieve any item stored therein.
Further, the travelers store electronic devices like laptops and tablets in their backpacks. However, these backpacks may not be designed to securely and easily store these electronic devices. Again, the travelers need to store and retrieve the electronic devices from the single opening at the top of the backpack. In addition, some backpacks need to be checked-in at airports.
Therefore, there is a need for a luggage system that allows travelers to easily store and retrieve one or more items. Further, there is also a need for a luggage system that can be easily carried by the travelers (such as at airports).